deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suicide Squad vs The Mercs for Money
intro Wiz: Today we got two gangs from Marvel and DC. Boomstick: Mercs for money and The suicide squad. Wiz: it is our job to look at their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! (it shows the Mercs for money in front of the suicide squad) Boomstick: The Mercs for money have Deadpool, Domino, hit-monkey, Machine man, massacre, negasonic teenage warhead, foolkiller, madcap, solo, slapstick, stingray, and terror. Wiz: The suicide Squad contains of Amanda Waller, Rick Flag Sr, deadshot, captain boomerang, Harley Quinn, Black spider, El Diablo, King Shark, Yo-yo, and iceberg. Mercs for money members history Boomstick: At the end of the comic series Time runs out the world ends. But it came back and when it did Deadpool did as well and his popularity raised as a man named Solo impersonated him so he decided to go around the globe to find a group he can work with. Wiz: Domino made the second Mercs for money when she saved Deadpool. Boomstick: Negasonic teenage warhead joined The Mercs for money when Domino saved herself and Deadpool. She also joined back when they fought one of deadpools exe, Shiklah. Wiz: Foolkiller was employed by Deadpool but when Deadpool failed to pay them Foolkiller left the group. Boomstick: Madcap after being inside of Deadpools mind he tried to frame Deadpool form the death of innocents and Deadpool quickly employed Madcap. Wiz: Deadpool employed Slapstick for the Mercs for money. Slapstick: And during that time he looked for a great time with some great people. Wiz: even though his lack of genitals. Boomstick: Solo after the world was reborn he piggybacked on Deadpools fame and he was employed by Deadpool. Wiz: Stingray was one of the mercenary's that tried to impersonate Deadpool and Deadpool employed him. Boomstick: Terror was employed by Deadpool. Suicide Squad member history. Wiz: Amanda Waller is the main leader of the suicide squad and she got the other members with rick flag to help them fight off evil. Mercs for money powers and abilities Boomstick: Deadpool has a great regeneration factor, he has a great drug resistance, a resistance to diseases, he has a telepathic residence, he can teleport, he has superhuman physical characteristics, master martial artist, a master assassin, he's multilingual (he can speed and understand Spanish, French, Germen, Russian, and Esperanto ), he is aware of the media, he is extremely unpredictable, but Deadpool is unstable, annoying, his cancer is making it so he lives, he also is afraid of cows. Deadpool has his suit, a image indicator, and he can pull any weapon he can out of anywhere. Wiz: Domino can control the probability like if a gun is jammed but she cant make the impossible happen, enhanced agility and refleces, a master marksmen, a master assassin, a master in martial arts, but she has a fear of chickens. Wiz: hit-monkey is a great fighter, Boomstick: machine man is well a robot, he has superhuman strength and durability, wave modifying coating, limb extension, flights, and he can slowly rebuild himself while fighting. Wiz: Massacre has machetes, a shotgun, his Deadpool suit, and a motorcycle. Boomstick: Negasonic teenage warhead has telepathy, reality warping, time travel, practical manipulation and absorption, telekinesis, superhuman speed, strength, durability, and reflexes. Wiz: Foolkiller is a psychologist, he has a armored truck, a Deadpool suit, a mobile computer system, surveillance system, and a laser gun. Boomstick: Madcap can control people with a soap bubble gun, his voice, and his eyes, he has a regeneration factor, but madcap thinks life is meaningless. Wiz: Slapstick has cartoony physics, he can bre- Slaptsick: The forth wall is broken again fools! Wiz: but if slapstick is hit with a counter charge he can incapacitated Boomstick: Solo can teleport, he has special force training, he has a Deadpool suit, and he has lots of weapons. Wiz: Stingray is a oceanography, he is a inventor, and stingray has is outfit. Boomstick: terror can replace his limbs, he can create acid, but Terror is always in a state of decay. Suicide Squad powers and abilities Wiz: Amanda Waller is a leader Boomstick: Rick Flag sr has military experience. Wiz: Deadshot is a master marksmen, master assassin, a expert fighter, he has his suit, and his wrist mounted guns. Boomstick: captain boomerang has boomerangs. Wiz: Harley Quinn is skilled in her hammer, she is a psychiatrist, she is great in acrobatics, and she is immune to most toxins. Boomstick: Black spider is a expert marksmen and fighter with pistol he has on his wrists. WIz: El Diablo can control fire Boomstick: King shark can breath underwater and in land, he has claws, enhanced sight, hearing, and vision, regeneration, superhuman strength and speed, and water sense. Wiz: Yo-yo man can stretch his limbs. Boomstick: Iceberg can freeze whatever he touches. pre fight Wiz: Now that the combatants are set lets see once and forall who would win in a Boomstick: DEATH BA- Slapstick: DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Stupid fourth wall breaking people (the closing thing before the animation starts) Fight The Mercs for money walk out of a burning building and the suicide squad walks to them, negasonic teenage warhead vs captain boomerang. Negasonic runs at Captain boomerang. Captain boomerang tosses a explosive boomerang at Negasonic. Negasonic turns the boomerang into a gun and she shoots Captain boomerang in the head. Madcap vs King Shark Madcap shoots at King Shark as he makes bubbles. King Shark walks to Madcap and he gets hit by a bubble making him stop in his path. Madcap points to rick flag. King Shark charges at Rick Flag and he eats Rick Flag as Rick flag blows up King Shark. Slapstick vs iceberg Slapstick tries to smash iceberg with his hammer but he freezes Slapsticks hammer. Iceberg crushes Slapsticks hammer and he punches Slapstick freezing him. Iceberg kicks Slapstick braking slapstick. Slapstick regenerates and he shoots Iceberg making iceberg stumble back. Slapstick shoots Iceberg in the head. Deadpool vs black spider Deadpool shoots at black spider but black spider shoots the bullets. Black spider shoots Deadpool in the head.. Deadpool sits up and he runs at Black spider. Black spider shoots at Deadpool. Deadpool shrugs off the bullets and he slashes at black spider cutting him in half. Domino vs Yo yo Yo yo slings at Domino smacking her around. Domino shoots at Yo yo but he keeps hitting Domino. Yo yo knocks Domino into a building. Domino runs up the building. Yo yo chases after Domino and Domino shoots Yo yo in the head with a sniper rifle. stingray vs deadshot Stingray flys in the air and deadshot shoots at Stingray. Stingrays rings falls out of the sky. Deadshot aims at stingrays head. Stingray stabs Deadshot in the knees making deadshot fall and stingray grabs deadshots gun. Stingray shoots deadshot in the head killing deadshot. Solo vs El diablo. Solo drives his truck at El Diablo. El Diablo burns the truck and Solo jumps out of the truck before it explodes. Solo shoots at El Diablo knocking him into the fire. El Diablo shoots Solo with fire burning Solo. Solo tosses a sword at El Diablo kicking the sword into El Diablos head. massacre vs Harley Quinn Harley Quinn runs at Massacre. Massacre slashes at Harley Quinn but she blocks with her hammer. Harley Quinn knocks Massacre to the ground and she kicks Massacre in the gut before she smashes his head into pieces. foolkiller vs Amanda waller. Fool killer runs at Amanda Waller shooting at her. Amanda dodges the bullets and Fool killer walks to Amanda. Amanda grabs a gun from Rick flag and she shoots fool killer. Fool killer stumbles back as Amanda waller shoots Fool killer in the chest killing him. Harley Quinn vs Hit Monkey and machine man Harley Quinn runs at Machine man knocking him to the side and Hit Monkey jumps at Harley Quinn Hit Monkey punches at Harley Quinn but Harley Quinn smashes Hit Monkey to the ground killing him. Machine man runs at Harley but she smashes Machine man into pieces. terror walks to Harley and he snaps Harleys neck absorbing her. Results Wiz: Oh no. Boomstick: Lets start explaining. Wiz: Well Deadpool and Slapstick of the durability and forth wall braking ability they could easily take out the low class members of the suiside Squad. Boomstick: Its the same for the suicide squad to the mercs for money but Madcap could make people like King Shark on their side. Wiz: The Mercs for money also work better as a team as the suicde squad are forced to work. Boomstick: the Suicide Squad could pay to win this. Wiz: The winner is the Mercs for money NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! (it shows Ghost rider driving to a forest and the screen goes to stadic) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Gamehost0007 Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles